


Christmas Baby

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek and Stiles finally get their baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i know the 25 days of sterek prompt for today was an Elf AU but i wasn't feeling it so i did a little thing   
> also sorry its so short but its final exam week and i just dont have time to write longer things sorry

Derek was absolutely sure that he had the best Christmas present this year. 

The adoption agency called him yesterday, letting him know that their papers went through and there was a baby waiting for them to take home in about 3 weeks. 

Derek held the confirmation papers in his hands, anxious to tell Stiles. 

He wanted to give them to Stiles as a present on Christmas morning but he couldn’t wait that long.  
He slipped the papers in an envelope, setting them on the kitchen table as he waited for Stiles to come home. 

When he did, Derek got nervous again. He knew that this is what they both wanted and were both ready for but the prospect of actually getting the adoption put through was nerve-wracking. 

In less than a month they’d be parents, responsible for an actual human baby and that was terrifying and exciting all at once. 

“Derek babe, what’s this envelope on the table?”

“Bring it here,” Derek said. 

Stiles brought it into the living room, dropping a kiss on Derek’s forehead before sitting next to him on the couch. 

“So?” Stiles asked. 

“Open it,” Derek said, sitting up and watching Stiles attentively. 

Derek held his breath as Stiles opened it, unfolding the papers and letting his eyes scan the paper.   
“Seriously?” Stiles said, tears filling his eyes. 

“Yeah. Stacy called today and dropped off the papers at the station today. 

“Did they – did they say when we’d get her?”

“Her due date is December 20th and the mom and dad have already signed over their rights so she’s ours when she’s born.”

Stiles launched himself at Derek, wrapping him up in a big hug as they both cried tears of happiness.   
She was born 5 days late and Stiles and Derek made their way to the hospital on Christmas morning to take home their new baby girl. 

Best Christmas Ever.


End file.
